


Stolen Cuddles

by Accidental_Ducky



Series: MASHverse [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Jealous Tony Stark, M/M, Platonic Stucky Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accidental_Ducky/pseuds/Accidental_Ducky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony was still getting used to the fact that the assassin-turned-roommate occasionally stole cuddles from Steve.  <em> Tony’s cuddles. </em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Cuddles

Tony wasn’t sure why he was awake at first, the numbers on his alarm clock read **2:45** , though the neon green numbers were blurred in his half-awake state. He turns onto his other side, reaching out instinctively for his boyfriend only to have his hand rest on cold sheets. His brows furrow and he sits up slowly, sheets pooling around his waist. He looks down at the empty space on his left, half-convinced that he was just imagining that his senior citizen was missing _again_.

With a sigh, Tony kicks the tangled covers off of him and grabs an old tee off the floor before shuffling out of his bedroom.

It’s been nearly a year since Steve moved back in and six months since Bucky followed suit, but Tony was still getting used to the fact that the assassin-turned-roommate occasionally stole cuddles from Steve. _Tony’s cuddles_. Just as he suspected, Bucky was curled tightly into a ball in his room, the blankets kicked to the floor in a pile, and Steve lying next to Bucky with an arm wrapped around his friend’s waist.

The little shits.

“Gonna get this asshole a teddy bear,” he grumbles under his breath, eyes narrowing. “Can’t just be stealing all my Steve time.” He shakes his head, angrily grabbing the blankets and fixing them back on the bed, covering the two men with a scowl. He shouldn’t be tucking in the man that nearly took all the good things out of Tony’s life, but he won’t be the one to screw this up.

He’s a good fucking person after all.

Resigned and wanting to get back to sleep as soon as possible, Tony climbs into bed behind his boyfriend and puts an arm over Steve, his fingers barely brushing against Bucky and his chest pressed firmly against Steve’s bare back. He’d have to get used to this, to finding Steve with Bucky as they worked to fight through Bucky’s traumatized conscious. _They_   would get through this, all of them would because that’s what the Avengers did, that’s what family did and, like it or not, Bucky was family now.

Heather had started that when she claimed Bucky as her new brother and Mari had driven the point home when she moved him in with Tony and Steve. Tony was convinced those two women were plotting against him sometimes; he was sure they had secret meetings where they made a list of things to do that would annoy him. _They already glued a picture of my face to the cover of a bridal magazine as the **bride**_.

His fingers twitch as Bucky rolls over and he goes tense for a minute when he feels a familiar hand cover his own, Steve twining their fingers together, then he was completely relaxed, his brown eyes sliding closed.

And everything was fine.


End file.
